Critical
by Musiclover14eva
Summary: Alex trying to tell Sonny something but she never listen Alex sings out her heart on stage when things got Critical. Some Bad words Alex/Sonny


My names Sonny from So Random I'm dating my beautiful girlfriend Alex Russo!

~Normal PROV~

Sonny runs in the shop "Ugh Alex I had the worst day ever!" "O really" Alex asked. "Yea Chad would not stop talking to me!"

"Um ok, o wait don't sit there!" Alex yelled. Sonny sat "Dang it!" Got up fast! "U could have told me!" "I did but u didn't-" Alex yelled. "Wateva I'm borrowing some of your clothes! Sonny ran upstairs, Alex groan. "Wow worst by the minutes!" Ashley had laughed. Alex threw a rag at her "shut up!" "Mad r we" Miley teased. "Having problems Alex?" Troy asked. "All of ya shut up!" Alex spoke n went into the kitchen.

Linda followed "U gonna tell her?" "Yea but hopefully she'll listen!" Alex said with sadness. "Alex this is serious u gotta tell her!" Linda sort yelled. "Why?" "Alex I'm your cousin I'm telling u this because I love u, tell her." Alex sighed "Fine!" Shane soon walks in "So Alex is goin tell her?" Linda said "Better!" Alex rolled her eyes. "What ya talking about?" Taylor questioned. All spoke "Nothing!"

Sonny came in "Ugh I'm hungry!" "I'll make u a sandwich!" Alex smiled sweetly "No thx I'll go get some." Sonny quickly spoke. "Wait Sonny can I take u out tonight?" Alex questioned worry. "I'm busy tonight but tomorrow night good." Sonny said. Alex spoke confused "Um k!" "Ugh I gotta go bye!" Sonny kissed Alex n left. "Wow she never listens." Nate spoke laughing. Alex yelled. "My point"

On date it's almost over! Alex grinned. "Hey Sonny" "Yea" Alex leaned in for a kiss. "Not now, Alex." Sonny said pushing her away. Alex grew angry. "What's wrong with u Sonny?" "I'm not in the mood anymore!" She said simple. "U never in the mood it's all about u!" Alex yelled. "Wateva" Sonny yelled back. "Fine, be like that!" Alex said walking away. "Wait Alex" Sonny holler chasing Alex. Alex ran in the sub stop.

"Alex, what's wrong!" Jason asked. "ASK SONNY!" Alex screamed running upstairs. Sonny ran in hollering "Alex!" Shane stand angry "What u, do now, Sonny!" "Shut up, Shane!" She yelled. "U has to stop treating Alex like crap!" Ashley screamed. Taylor joined. "We're all sick of it!" "Damn it; listen to Ur girlfriend before u loses her!" Miley spoke. "Wateva" Sonny said going upstairs.

"Alex?" Sonny asked opening the door. Alex sighed n said; "Come here, Sonny." "What is it now!" Sonny said annoyed. "Just get your fuckin ass here now!" Alex screamed. "Fine" Sonny sat next to her. "Sonny I don't wants do this but I have too." Tears were in her eyes. "Alex, what is u doin!" Sonny said worry. "Sonny, I love u with all my heart I do but-" Alex start crying. Sonny stood "No, please Alex no!" Alex stood n kiss her. "I love u Sonny but it's over." "Alex what did I do I'll fix it!" "It's not u, it's me." Alex said looking down. "Then what is it!" Alex spoke in angry now. "God dang Sonny I been trying to tell u for days already but u never listens!" "What?" Sonny asked. "I try tellin u what's wrong with me, But u never listen!" "Alex-" "No, gets out!" Alex screamed. "But I'll listen now!" Sonny said trying to fix it." "Just get out." Alex whispered. Sonny walked to the door. "I love u Alex." And she left. Alex began to cry her heart out.

With Sonny & her friends "She broke up with u?" Miley asked. Sonny nodded. "Y?" Ashley questioned. Sonny spoke hurt "IDK, she said she been trying to tell me but I would never listen." "So u would be talking n never let her talk?" Shane point out. "I guess not." Sonny spoke. "Sorry." Jason said simple. "Does u know what's wrong with Alex, Gabby?" Sonny asked worry. Linda got up mad; left. "Gabby!" Sonny screamed. Shane ran after her. "I bet she knows!" Taylor hinted. Sonny sigh "I just wanna know."

1 Week later!

Sonny was sitting at school outside she saw Alex. Alex was sad hugs Gabby Shane hugged them both. Taylor stands by Sonny. "Um hi" Sonny looked up "Hi" "Can we sit with u?" Miley asked. "Yea" Sonny whispers. They sit "How r u Sonny?" Ashley asked. "Not good." "We're sorry Sonny." Taylor said. "Yea Sonny we just think u weren't treating Alex right." Troy spoke. "Yea wateva" Sonny said. Jason sighed "There may not be a shoot ever to have her again." Sonny looked up "what?" Nate came" "Um hey Sonny, Shane says u have to come to the talent show tonight." "Why?" Sonny snap. "Someone has a surprise for u but we can't tell u who." Nate said clam. "Fine" Sonny gave up. "Good!" Nate spoke walking away.

That Night! "Gabby?" Gabby turned pissed. "I'm sorry; tell Alex I'm sorry for not listening!" "It's too late, Alex doesn't have much time." She sighed. "What does u mean?" "O my god, Sonny get it through your fuckin head, Alex has Cancer!" She yelled. I gasp in shocked "What?" "That what she been trying to tell u! But hell u never listens!" She had tears in her eyes. I felt my world coming to an end. "Sonny Alex's going to perform!" Miley Screamed running. "What?" I ran to the first row.

She was playing the piano then sang from her heart "There's storm coming up*. And I gotta prepare myself. 'Cause this feeling, getting stronger everyday. Something's creeping inside. Everything is about to change. Gotta face the fact that, I can't walk away. This is Critical, I'm feeling helpless. So hysterical, this can't be healthy. I can't eat or sleep when you're not with me. Baby, you're the air I breathe. This is Critical, yeah, so stuck on you!" I ran to the side of the stage.

She was finishing up "Baby, it's so critical, it's so critical, yeah. And I like it! It's so critical, it's so critical, yeah, so stuck on you!" The crowd cheers. She got off; I stood in front of her. I saw tears in her eyes. I kissed her, she kissed back. "I'm so sorry!" I apologized. "It's too late; I'm almost out of time." "No don't say that!" I screamed. "Goodbye Sonny." She kissed me "I love u." Then she walked out of my life. I just broke down crying.

6 months ~Sonny Prov~ It's been 6 months scent I found out about Alex having Cancer everyone says she gone but Gabriella she doesn't say that because she not here anymore after that night Gabriella disappear Shane following her. Shane called but he won't talk about it.

"Hey, Shane" I spoke sad. "O hey Sonny, what's up?" He said lit sad. "Just thinking- about Alex again" "O!" "Shane where is u?" I heard Shane talking to someone. "She wants to know where we r?" He said to someone. I bet its Gabby I thought to myself. "No she can't cause then she'll come here n find us n u know who!" She yelled. "Alright Gabby, now go check love u!" She said clam then spoke to me. "Sorry Sonny I can't talk about that." "Why can't u, just Becuz of Gabby?" I question him. "It's difficult she doesn't talk to u because the pain u causes Alex." Then I heard someone yelled from the other end "Shane come quick, hurry!" Sound like they were scared. "I gotta go bye!" He hanged up quick. "Shane!" I yelled and sighed. "Tell her I'm sorry."

I'm all alone thinking about Alex once more again. Week later I got a surprise I sighed once more. "Um hey Sonny" Troy sat by me. "Hey Troy" I spoke upset. "How is u holding up?" He asked. "Not good." "Um ok, hey guess who finally ready to come back?" He smiled I looked up "who?" He pointed at door. "Shane!" I hugged him "Hey Sonny!" He hugged back. "Where's Gabby, is she still pissed about me not listenin?" I asked "Little but she bought someone with her back, you're going be in love with her." I looked down "I only love Alex" He smiled) "my point!" He walked out. "C'mon Sonny" Troy spoke softly.

We enter the living room. "U won't believe who back!" Nate yelled in joy. "Yea" Tay spoke jumping up and down. "You're goin love her!" Ashley smiled. "I said I only love Alex!" I screamed. "Which is the reason why we got u the girl?" Gabby spoke clam suddenly. "Trust us you'll love her!" Jason said smiling. I walked out on the bouncy.

"Believe me guys I won't-" I was shocked "Alex!" I hugged her tight. She hugged back "Hey!" "I thought u were OMG!" I screamed. "They got a cure, that's why u never saw Gabby or Shane because they were helping me." She said smiling. "OMG" I hugged her again. "I love u!" "I love u 2!" She spoke "I promise to listen more!" She giggled "k!"

Then I kissed her, and she kissed back. Then out of no where "Whoa" Miley holler. We all look at her! Taylor looks around then "Whoa, party!"

Then we all "Whoa" We all party! "I missed u!" I said to Alex. "I missed u too!" She kissed me. "Aw it's that sweet!" Nate said laughing. "Shut up Nate!" Alex snapped at him. Miley giggles "C'mon Nate!" She took him. Alex pulled me in a room. "What r u doin?" I asked confused. "Nothing" She kissed me. I gladly kissed back. That night was the best night of my life I got my Alex back n we stood together forever! Whoa! Yay!


End file.
